The World Starts Now
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Adam and Eve!AU. The world is a strange place when you are only a few seconds days old and being introduced to a life partner that created out of one of your own ribs. Harry/Adam finds this out pretty quick when his creator makes him a wife, Ginny/Eve, from his own. Will their life together in the garden be perfect, or will something/someone cause them to be kicked out of paradise?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's Paper Chains, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 16. Adam and Eve!AU**

**Southern Funfair's Paper Chains: (Pairing) Harry/Ginny (emotion) happiness**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) clueless, Purple (trait) prideful, and Green (character) Harry Potter**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (word) necessary**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 Nutcracker - Write about someone protective **

**Warning for Adam and Eve!AU and slight bit out of character. Word count is 2,323 words. Also this is not meant to be ****sacrilegious****. It's meant to be taken with a grain of salt. It's a fanfiction after all and not how I really feel about the creation of the world put forth in the Bible. So please don't bash me for giving God a certain attitude and giving making Harry Adam. It's only a work of fanfiction. That being said I hope you all enjoy The World Starts Now.**

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was formless and void of shape and sound. A darkness was over everything that God had created, and he wished it not to be so. So he spoke into the darkness.

"Let there be light," God said, as he watched the light he'd created spread forth through all that he'd just created.

He saw that his creation of this light was a good creation. One that he could both enjoy and come to like. He decided to separate the light and dark. After all, it could not be one while it was the other.

"I will call this light portion of time day," God mused as he looked towards the light side of the world. "Day sounds like a good word for it." He then turned to the dark side of the world. "But what to call you?" He wracked his mind for a few minutes. After all, being the only being in existence he knew every word there was. That being because he was basically creating them as he went along. "I'll call you night, than."

God sat back in his chair and took it all in. He'd just created the heavens and the earth, and day and night. He felt satisfied and tired at the same time. Creating things did tend to take a lot out of a being. So he decided to call it a day and that concluded his creating on the first day.

The next day dawned bright and early. God woke up and saw that the expanse that he'd just created was way to big. He needed to separate things and make them two different expanses of being. So he made a divider of sorts to separate the spaces above from the spaces below.

"Here is my domain," God said, setting up his place in the expanse he called heaven. A big yawn left his mouth as he began to get tired. "Back to sleep for me."

So he took his rest at the end of the second day. This project of his was starting to take a perfect shape and he loved it.

God looked down at his creation from his heavenly zone and took it in. He saw that something was missing. Something seemed quite off about this project of his. He cocked his head to the side and studied the waters below him.

"You know what this place needs, me?" God mused to himself. "It needs some dry land so that we can start putting more things and beings on this...this...this whatever it is I'm making."

So he gathered all the waters into certain areas. Then formed small land masses to separate the waters from each other. A smile formed on God's face as he looked down upon what he'd done that day.

"This earth and these seas are absolutely perfect, me," God said, patting himself on the back. "Great idea on this one."

Then as God watched plants of all kinds sprouted out of the earth he'd just created. All sorts of green, and colorful plants. And trees. Every kind of tree that was possible in God's mind popped up into existence.

"This absolute wonderful," God said, with a cheer. "I'm good at creating things. I should do it more often."

So at the end of the day he surveyed his creation. The earth, and seas, all the plants, and trees, and he saw that it was good. So he took his rest for the day feeling quite satisfied about his progress with this creation.

So the next day, God got up and looked around him. Something yet again seemed off about this new creation he was making. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. What was yet needed to make this a perfect place.

"Maybe I should add something to the sky to differentiate the day from the night," God mused as he looked at the light flowing over the land. "That's it! That's what this creation needs. Something separate day and night. But what?"

He puzzled and puzzled about what he could add to the sky to mark the difference between day and night. It obviously had to do with light. Because how was one supposed to see if there wasn't any light. Then it hit him like a bolt out of nowhere.

He mad two great light forms in the sky. The greater of the two, which he called the sun, was going to be in charge of the day. The smaller of two, which he called the moon, was going to be in charge of the night.

Sitting back in his chair and surveying his work yet again, God saw that his creation was good. Everything seemed to be turning out quite well on this new creation and he couldn't really complain. So the fourth day ended on a high note. God retired for the evening very happy and satisfied that everything turned out well.

God woke with a start on the morning of the fifth day. He'd created plants so far to inhabit his creation but that was all. He saw that this land needed more denizens. He needed to create more beings to go on the land.

"You know what," he said to himself, "I think I'll create some creatures to go in the seas. The seas seem to be very lonely with nothing or no one in them. Let's create some creatures for them shall we?"

So he turned his mind to process of creating all the creatures of the sea. He created fishes, jellyfish, sharks, whales, any kind of create of the sea possible he created it. He then placed each lovingly into the sea.

"There you are," he said, as he placed the last creature, a giant squid, in the lake of a particular land. "Be happy, my precious creatures, and multiply."

He then looked up at the sky finding it empty and devoid of life, with the exception of his palace where he lived.

"This won't do," he murmured to himself. "We'll have to remedy this problem today as well. We can't give the waters creatures without looking like we're playing favorites, now can we? But what to put in the sky?"

He again puzzled and puzzled. He was about to give up puzzling for the day when the idea for a flying creature hit him.

"I'm making these flying creatures, and calling them birds," God cried out to himself. "I'm such a genius."

He then fashioned the birds in the image he imagined one would take. Putting them gently into the sky, he smiled.

"That's perfect now," God said to himself. "That's perfect indeed." He yawned as he saw the moon come up in the sky indicating that it was night time. "Good night, my wonderful creatures. I will visit you tomorrow."

So the fifth day ended on yet another high note. God didn't think that things could go any smoother if he tried to make them so. Everything he touched was just wonderful today. He couldn't wait to create more tomorrow.

The sixth day dawned much like the other five before it. The sun shone bright and happy in the sky. God looked down on his creation again. He saw that the skies, and seas seemed very happy with their inhabitants, but the earth looked very lonely with only the plants, and trees for company.

"What should we do about this?" God mused. "What should we do? What should we do?" He tapped his chin and thought. He puzzled, and puzzled, and puzzled some more. He then came up with the perfect idea. "We'll create animals, and insects today."

So he started off creating cattle. After that he moved onto cats. Lions, tigers, and smaller cats he was sure would make good pets later on when he made his next creation. After that he moved onto wolves, and dogs. Then came the insects. Some of whom he made rather cute. Like ladybugs. Some of whom he made rather scary. Like spiders, and millipede, and centipedes.

When he was finished creating all these creatures he set them on the earth with a fond smile. He then looked around. He hadn't thought about who would take care of these creatures. They couldn't look after themselves, after all. They were only creatures.

"These poor things need someone to look after them," God mused. "I think we'll create man in my own image. That sounds like a fabulous plant to me."

So God took from the ground a mound of earth and breathed life into the earth so that it lived and breathed. The earth became man.

"Hello there," God said with a smile. "Welcome to existence, my dearest creation." He placed the man on the earth. "I give you this place to rule over, and take care of. I have given charge of everything here. Please, don't let me down."

"I won't," the dark haired man said, in confusion. "But what am I called?"

The man looked around in confusion as the being he was talking to disappear into nothingness. He sighed. He'd just have to think up a name for himself. Maybe Harry, or something like that.

God looked down upon the creation with satisfaction yet again, as the evening of the sixth day dawned. He yawned and stretched. Tomorrow he would take off from creating things. After all, one couldn't work one's too hard.

So the dawning of the seventh day showed no work to be done. God was feeling rather drawn out from his creation binge and needed a bit of a rest up. So he took the day off.

"I think we can take a bit of a break today, don't you, me?" God said as he rested in his chair in his palace. Kicking up his feet and watching all the lovely things he'd created in the past week. They all seemed to be getting along quite well down there. He saw that everything was going well.

The next day God got up and decided he needed to get work on a safe place for the man he'd created to live out his days. He created a lovely little garden on the land he'd created.

"What to call this garden?" God mused. "I know. We'll call it Eden. Eden sounds like wonderful name for a garden."

"The garden gets a name, and I don't," the man sighed. "What do I call myself?"

"Man," God suggested.

"Really? I think I'd rather go with Harry," said the man. "Harry sounds rather better than man, don't you think?"

"I suppose," God mused. "Do whatever you think is best, my dearest creation. I did give you charge over the earth, and seas, after all."

So God placed the man, Harry as he preferred to be called, or Adam as he would later be called in a certain book of the Bible, in the garden of Eden. He then caused every manner of tree to grow up in the garden. Even the trees of life and knowledge of good and evil. These were to be nourishment for the man, Harry/Adam.

"So, Harry, you can eat from any of these trees in the garden," God said, pointing to all the trees except for one. "Except for that one." He pointed out the tree he excluded. "That is the tree of knowledge of good and evil. Don't eat from it or you shall surely die in the very day you eat the fruit."

"Don't you think you're being a tad bit dramatic, sir?" Harry asked, quirked an eyebrow at his creator.

"No," said God. "I don't. I'm all knowing, after all."

God watched the man wander off into his new habitat. He felt sorry for the poor thing. No one should have to be alone. So he mused to himself about how he could remedy this situation.

"What now?" God mused to himself. "How do I fix this one?"

He puzzled and puzzled and puzzled some more until the idea came to him. He'd make a woman for the man. But how to do so? He puzzled some time over this decision too. But then it came to him. He'd watched the man name all the beasts of the land, seas, and air all day. He must be tired after all that. So God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man. So deep a sleep that the man didn't notice one of his ribs being taken from him.

"Sorry about that," God whispered, as he lifted the rib out of the man's chest supernaturally. "This is a necessary part of getting you someone for companionship."

God made from the rib the woman he'd thought of making for the man. He then took the woman by the hand and led her over to the man. Gently shaking the man awake he smiled and presented the woman to him.

"May I present to you my newest creation," God said, with a flourish of pride in his voice. "This one is to be a helpmate for you. I created her from one of your very own ribs." God gave a small chuckle and beamed with pride. "Isn't it great?"

"She's perfect," Harry/Adam said, surveying the red-haired woman as she stood in front of him. "We'll call her woman. Do you like the sound of that, sir?"

God nodded.

"I was thinking maybe, Ginny," said the woman. "It's a lot more better than woman."

"I think woman will do," both Harry, and God chimed in.

So the two of them became the very first man and wife in the existence of the world. Neither of them knowing that they were naked as jaybirds. Neither of them ashamed of this face. Life went on in the garden with a happy tone to everything. But that tone wouldn't last long.

**I hope you all enjoyed The World Starts Now. Like I mentioned before this not meant to be ****sacrilegious****. It's only a bit of fanfiction. It's only supposed to be fun. So please don't take this as my belief that this is what happened upon the days of creation. It's my take on what would have happened if it was to be played out in front of me. **


End file.
